elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nocturnal
This page needs to be edited, gender issues are running amuck. Nocturnal is a female. 03:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Felicia No, Nocturnal is not a female. Daedric Princes do not have a gender. "She" just appears as a female. 13:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Nocturnal Edits and Updates Just did a lot of editting to this page to update it from recent events from Skyrim. If anyone has any edits or corrections I'd appreciate it. BookshelfZombie (talk) 16:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I added a note to the effect that she and Azura may be sisters, at least according to one source. Their realms definitely overlap. 00:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Regarding gender: Yesterday I edited the obviously errounus term "daedric queen" to "daedric prince" in this article, today someone has replaced it with "daedric princess", a term that I don't believe I have seen in the canon lore. In all instances I can recall both "male" and "female" Daedra Lords are refered to as "prince". That we in this world use "prince" for a male and "princess" for a female is totally irrelevant. The term Daedra Lord can be used if that is prefered but unless there's a canon source mentioning "daedric princess(es)" it is quite obvious that "daedric prince" is the correct term. Thoughts? Basgor (talk) 10:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you. Daedric Prince is politically correct for the lore of the world. Alternatively, for instance, the word Jarless isn't used for female Jarls in Skyrim, although it may seem appropriate to us in our world. That said, just a comment on the title-system in-game in general, the words High King and High Queen are used to differentiate gender, as well as Count and Countess. Despite this, there is no proof of any such thing as a Daedric Princess, so I say change it. --— Radical D (bother \ 10:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Daedric princes have no gender as i recall , an example is boethia who appears female in Skyrim but was male in oblivion. so princess is wrong, i'm with you on this. Sallit (talk) 10:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) well, on the loading screen for skyrim, it refers to her as a daedric mistress. just saiyan Appearance? This is a very minor point, but Nocturnal's appearance in her statue in Skyrim is anything but "nondescript." "Slinky" might be a better word: she's got a very good figure and is, shall we say, lightly dressed. Her actual in-game appearance is quite a bit harder-faced than this, though, as if she had aged. All in all, I think it's an excellent article and reflects well on whoever wrote the bulk of it. 00:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Some quick trivia I feel should be posted here: On the PC version of Skyrim, you can equip Nocturnal's clothes. To equip her full outfit, go into the console and type player.equipitem 00088952 player.equipitem 00088954 If done on a male character, the body will look just as feminine as on a female character. Keylimepie1 (talk) 05:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, it seems on the console version, if you equip this on your wife/companion using the console command, the /removeallitems command will not remove Nocturnal's clothes from that person. 21:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightingale So if someone was a Nightingale and died, would they serve nocturnal forever? Or would they eventually be sent to Aetherius and there soul be recycled? EDIT: It seems that once we have fulfiled her bidding in the afterlife we are released. I will add that to the page Drapsmann (talk) 02:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Daedric Princess? Well I just found here that Nocturnal is referred to as a Daedric Princess, so I don't know. — Gleekobsessed 04:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Well that's got to be either a simple oversight, or perhaps a hint that the story is fiction and inaccurate. They are always called Princes because the terms is not gender specific, and neither are the Daedra themselves. The terms simply means that they are powerful rulers in Oblivion, but since none of them control all of Oblivion, they are not Kings. 06:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC)